Sweet, Sweet Nothing's
by dreamerxwanderer
Summary: Harry awakens from another nightmare, and stumbles across a sinful sight that will lead to a whole new, unexpected relationship. NOTE: The beginning of Drarry will be slow-ish at first but then I'll delve right into it!


I own 0 rights to the characters, settings or in fact anything but my own twist on the wonderful world of Harry Potter by JK Rowling.

This is my first FanFiction since I welcomed it back into my life after 4 years away. I'm a little dusty with my writing so please bare with me. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and creativity :)

Drarry has always been my ultimate OTP, and I'm not sure how deep I will delve into this but I'm going to upload regular, small chapters. So please, review and enjoy!

Sweet, Sweet Nothing's

Chapter 1 - A Sinful Act

Harry awoke from another nightmare. They were becoming a regular occurrence, leaving him in a pool of his own sweat, his red tartan pyjama bottoms sticking to his body uncomfortably. He rubbed his eyes, grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. Ron was snoring away peacefully in the bed to the left of him. Neville to the right curled up with his back to him, not making a sound. Harry pulled off his drenched pyjama bottoms and got up out of bed, placing his feet into strategically placed slippers on the floor. He quietly headed out of the door, towards the communal bathroom.

After quickly washing himself down to rid himself of his own stench, he walked down the spiralled, cold stone stairs leading to the living area of the Gryffindor common room. He was about to drop himself onto the sofa in front of the lit fire, when he heard a muffled noise. Pausing in his step, Harry looked around. He listened for a minute, not hearing a sound so he plopped himself on the sofa and pulled a tattered maroon and gold, hand knitted blanket over himself, one Mrs Weasley had kindly gifted him with last Christmas. Obviously Ron had a less attractive one to match, which currently resides with Hermione.

After a few moments, Harry was about to drift off again in the cosy atmosphere when he heard another sound, similar to the one before but one he couldn't mistake. Another sound followed, one Harry recognised as a moan. He jumped up and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. A tiny store cupboard to the side of the entrance to the common room, in which lost property and regular hook ups occupy. Harry chuckled and stood from the couch, taking his blanket with him as he moved towards the stairs, ready to leave the occupiers in peace. He just about made it up 3 stairs when he stopped in his tracks.

"Ughhhh, Draco..."

Harry felt a wave of shock, confusion and disgust. Not only was Malfoy hooking up with someone in the Gryffindor common room, in which he was in no shape or form welcomed in to, the betrayer was using his first name, slurring it out in the open with a tone of passion and need. It made Harry feel sick, right to his very core. He wanted to turn away and run up the stairs back to his bed, but the desire to catch the perpetrator in the act was far too strong.

He crept closer, trying to ignore the sense of overstepping someone's privacy and letting his drive to catch this traitor wash out any feelings of remorse. The closer he got, the clearer he could hear hitched breathing, which fluctuated between fast and whiny to slow and rumbling. It couldn't be denied that whoever it was, was having some very, very good sex. As he reached the door, he could hear the slapping of bodies, the stifled moans, the whispering of pleas to "please, fuck me harder". It only added more fire to his current state of annoyance and anger. Through a gap between the door and the actual frame, Harry peered in. The gap just allowed him to see the side of Malfoy, who was facing away from the door towards the wall, butt naked bent over one of Harry's fellow Gryffindor's, pounding into them whilst pulling at their hips to hold them in place as he sunk into them deeper and deeper. Harry diverted his eyes from Malfoy and tried to get a look at the other person, but the gap in the door wasn't big enough for him to see that far left.

Harry gasped as he watched Malfoy reach around in front of him and pull forward the other persons long, girthy cock in his hand, not that Harry just expected it to be a girl, but, he kind of did. Malfoy stroked their cock faster and faster as he fucked into them harder and deeper. Harry could hear as well as see Malfoy's balls slapping the persons thighs every time he thrust in and out. The groans grew louder and more frequent, he was torn between running away due to how pervy he felt but he wanted to know now more than ever which of his male friends was taking part in such a sinful act with one of their top rivals. He opted towards looking away, rushing over to one of the large windows, hiding behind a heavy, dark red curtain, ready to catch them.

Not long passed until Harry heard them both finish one after the other. He kept as still and as hidden as he could, dam, he wishes he had his invisibility cloak right now. He listened as the two threw their clothes back on, exchange a few words until Malfoy finally opened the cupboard door. Wearing a fitted pyjama t shirt that hugged his lean figure and baggy pyjama shirts, his hair an untidy mess wearing a pair of loafer style slippers, Harry had never seen him look so.. relaxed. Behind him followed none other than Dean Thomas, looking just as dishevelled but relaxed. They both looked around, making sure they hadn't been seen. Harry couldn't bring himself to step out, this had come as a complete shock. Was Malfoy the reason Dean had broken up with Ginny last week? Harry's head whirled with questions. By the time he had come to the conclusion he would confront Dean on his own after potions class tomorrow to see what the hell was going on, Harry witnessed Draco place a quick kiss on Dean's lips, then slap his arse whilst winking as he headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry silently watched as Malfoy left and Dean headed straight to his dorm. He followed suit, running upstairs and clambering into his own bed, resisting the urge to wake Ron and fill him in on what he had just witnessed, partly because he didn't want to be questioned on why he had been there. Instead, he took off his glasses and threw them onto his bedside table, closing his eyes. But Harry was still wide awake when his roommates began to stir awake at dawn. All the unanswered questions had left him unable to switch off. At least he didn't have to endure another nightmare, so to speak. This is being dealt with today, Harry thought as he climbed out of bed, ready to head into the new day face first. Today, he would get answers.


End file.
